The present invention relates to a one-part insert for installation in the tank of a toilet in a manner such that the amount of water flushed by emptying the tank into the toilet bowl is substantially decreased, without appreciably affecting the flushing action of the water being discharged. This is done by raising the average head under which this smaller amount of flushing water is delivered.
For several decades, toilets have been arranged and constructed so that the toilet bowl,the flushing water tank and the flushing valve constitute a compact assembly, easy to install and pleasing to the eyes. Decades ago, the urban population was smaller, the amount of water needed for non-residential uses was lower, the natural water supply was less polluted and more than adequate to satisfy the needs for potable water of all urban populations, although such potable water was used for many other applications that do not require potable water such as gardening. Residential dwellings were then built and equipped with only one signal water supply system providing only potable water, whatever use of it the dwelling residents intended to make. Water conservation was not important then. Large toilet tanks were thus used to equip bathrooms, much larger than actually needed to insure an effective flushing of the toilet bowl. Many such oversized toilet tanks have been installed in several millions of dwelling units and are still in use.
During these past decades, three interrelated phenomena became more and more evident: (1) an urban population explosion, especially in the sunbelt regions where water is most scarce; (2) an accelerated ever increasing need of water for industrial uses; and (3) a concomittant increase in the degree of pollution of natural water. In some parts of the sunbelt area (Arizona and Southern California especially), the water situation is foreseen as becoming rapidly very critical. Every attempt to conserve potable water should be made, which means that all excessive uses of potable water should be curbed. It is commonly agreed that one excessive use of potable water results from the excessive amount of water which is flushed into the toilet bowls of millions of dwelling units, several times a day, unnecessarily.
New toilet tanks have been designed, and are now installed, with water conservation in mind; their internal volume has been decreased. The upside down obelisk shape that some are given also helps raise the center of gravity of the water stored. This constitutes a step in the right direction and points out the trend. Nevertheless, it is desirable to pursue such a trend a step further: keep decreasing the volume of water while raising the center of gravity of the water considerably, so that the head that generates the flushing impulse imparted to the material residing in the toilet bowl is not affected.